Ultima: Timmy Turners Tragedy
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Timmy and his fairies are in big trouble when their world and Fairywold is threatened by their worst enemies. How will Timmy and his friends combat this new force?
1. Prologue

Timmy Turner was an average kid who no one understands. His entire life was a living nightmare back then. He had a crazy teacher who takes pride in failing him, has a bully who takes pride in pummeling him, and a sadistic babysitter who take pride in just flat out making him miserable. But one night, Timmy's life changed forever when he meets two fairy godparents by the names of Cosmo and Wanda. The fairies job is to grant wishes to children and make their lives worth living until they reach adulthood. Timmy had many magical adventures with his new fairies. Through many of his wishes, he's made some new friends and has become a hero to others. But his wishes also end up with unpredictable outcomes, most of which Timmy usually fixes in the end. As if it wasn't enough Timmy has two fairy god parents, they also recently had a fairy baby who they have named Poof. The four of them are always fun to be around and make many wishes. But with a current crisis unfolding at the seams, how will they be able to wish themselves out of that?

* * *

><p>To be written in unison with Jimmy Neutrons Nightmare. And will start after Kim Possibles Cataclysm is finished.<p> 


	2. The Return of the LOSERS

(It was another morning in the town of Dimmsdale. In the Turner house, a certain boy by the name of Timmy Turner was fast asleep in bed. As the alarm went off, Timmy jumped out of bed and walked up to his fish bowl with a wide smile across his face.)

Timmy: GUYS! WAKE UP!

(The three fish jumped out of the bowl in surprise as they suddenly turned into fairies. They were Timmy's godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and their fairy baby, Poof.)

Wanda: What's up sport?

Timmy: Do you know what today is?

Cosmo: International Cool Capes Day? The celebration of all the world coolest capes?

(Cosmo poofs up some long capes for himself, Wanda, and Poof.)

Timmy: Nope. It's Friday! The best day of the week and the beginning of the weekend!

Poof: Poof poof?

Wanda: Poof is right Timmy. Every time you try to have a wonderful Friday, it's almost always ruined by your enemies.

Timmy: Not this time. No matter what happens, I am not going to let anybody get to me today.

Timmy's Dad: Oh, Timmy! Get down here, we have some friends here to see you!

Timmy: Ah, there. You see? My friends, Chester and AJ are already here to ride to school in their hovercraft.

Wanda: AJ built a hovercraft?

Timmy: That's right. He's going to ride us to school on that instead of the bus.

Cosmo: Yeah. I hear that they've become dangerous ever since they let those teenagers start driving.

Timmy: And everyone knows who teenagers are when it comes to driving. Which is why I am not riding with them today.

(Timmy ran downstairs to the living room ready to greet his friends.)

Timmy: Hello friends. I am so ready for the most awesome ride ever!

Vicky: I sure hope so. Because THERE ARE A LOT OF SPEED BUMPS DOWN THE ROAD WE'RE TAKING!

(Timmy instantly paled when he saw the evil babysitter, Vicky looking down right on top of him.)

Timmy: VICKY? What are you doing here?

Timmy's Dad: We did! Chester and AJ couldn't set up that awesome ride for you, so we hired Vicky and some of her friends to drop you off!

Timmy: What friends?

(A school bus suddenly crashed right through the wall and into the house. The bus itself was being driven by a group of teenage girls just like Vicky, all of whom had the same sadistic faces as she did.)

Vicky: ALL ABOARD THE B.R.A.T. BUS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Timmy was dragged right into the bus as it sped off down the road.)

Timmy's Dad: And have a happy International Cool Capes Day!

(Timmy's Dad then put on a cape and jumped right out the window where he fell into a bush.)

Timmy's Dad: GAH! Honey! The roses are in full bloom!

* * *

><p>(As the bus crashed right by Dimmsdale Elementary, Vicky kicked Timmy out laughing maniacally as it sped away. As Timmy got up, Chester and AJ walked up to him looking beat up.)<p>

Timmy: Guys! What happened? I thought we we going to ride your hovercraft to school today!

AJ: We were. But it got stolen.

Timmy: By who?

(Up in the sky, a large gray-skinned kid flew up to the kids on the stolen hovercraft.)

Chester: Run! It's Francis!

Francis: Hey guys. This thing is awesome! I wonder what these buttons do?

(As Francis pressed a button, a large laser cannon was pointed right on top of Timmy and his friends.)

Chester: Uh, bye Timmy. Nice knowin' ya.

(As Chester and AJ ran away, Timmy held up his hands in vain to shield himself from the oncoming laser in his direction.)

* * *

><p>(Timmy opened his locker, grabbed his supplies, and trudged down the hall looking even more beat up than before. His fairies, disguised as his school supplies looked up at him.)<p>

Wanda: Aw, sorry about this morning Timmy.

Timmy: Don't worry. It was just a minor inconvenience. Today is sure to get better from here on out, right?

(As he stepped into his classroom, Timmy's crazy teacher, Mr. Crocker ran up to him and stamped an F right on his forehead.)

Timmy: WHAT? What did I even do?

Crocker: FAILURE TO UPHOLD OUR PLANETS CELEBRATED HOLIDAYS!

(Crocker ran up to the front of the class wearing a long flowing cape as a show of celebrating International Cool Cape Day. Timmy remained seated at his desk trying to remain optimistic.)

Timmy: Okay, I won't let this ruin my Friday. I know Crocker has a pop quiz and for once, I am totally ready!

* * *

><p>Timmy: I FAILED? BUT I ACTUALLY STUDIED!<p>

Crocker: Yes. Studied for YESTERDAYS POP QUIZ! You get an F! And as an added bonus, you have to stay after school for the ENITRE WEEKEND!

Timmy: What? But I have stuff to do this weekend!

Crocker: What kind of stuff? Hanging around granting wishes with your FAIRY GODPARENTS? And besides, if you ever wish out of here, I'll know! Because I've got my eye on you!

Timmy: Aw man! Can this day get any worse?

(Suddenly, the school ceiling collapsed as two round robot droids stepped into the classroom causing the other students to run out screaming.)

Crocker: GAH! I'm out of here! Super cape, AWAY!

(Crocker jumped right out the window only to plummet to the ground.)

Crocker: Oh, I see the rose bushes are in full bloom. I mean, OW!

(As the robots surrounded Timmy, their leader, Dark Laser teleported into the class.)

Timmy: Oh, come on! You too?

Dark Laser: Yes Timmy Turner! I shall destroy you at last! Any last words?

Timmy: Um, is that a new cape?

Dark Laser: Why yes. I try to look my best on International Cool Capes Day. Where is your cape?

Timmy: I'm not wearing one.

Dark Laser: WHAT? How dare you not celebrate this glorious holiday! I'll destroy you!

(Timmy ran screaming as Dark Laser gave chase.)

* * *

><p>(Timmy stomped miserably into his bedroom where Cosmo and Wanda were playing poker while Poof watched TV.)<p>

Cosmo: Hi Timmy! How was Cape Day?

(The ten-year old boy sent Cosmo a death glare.)

Wanda: Yikes. You smell terrible. Rough day sport?

Timmy: Rough? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? After I got away from Dark Laser, Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies came down and dumped sour milk all over me! Then after that, I tried to ask Trixie Tang out again, but Remy Buxaplenty kicked me into a dumpster and swept her off her feet instead! Then I tried to go to Cheesy Charlie's to relax, but the Pixies came along and transformed it into an office space! And then they sprayed me with hot cheese!

Wanda: It's almost as if all of your enemies banded together and have it out for you.

Timmy: Well they ruined my plans for the perfect Friday! I am sick and tired of all of my arch enemies ruining my life! I WISH THEY WOULD ALL JUST GO AWAY!

(Upon hearing the wish, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and granted the wish. Timmy finally calmed down.)

Timmy: Whew. I'm all better now.

Wanda: Timmy, aren't you concerned of what might happen if you wished all of your enemies away?

Timmy: Wanda, relax. They'll only be gone until the weekend is over. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>(Deep in the dense jungles of Unwish Island, Crocker, Dark Laser, and the Anti-Fairy baby, Foop met up with each other.)<p>

Dark Laser: Wow. Whaddya know? It worked.

Foop: Yes! And now that the League Of Super Evil Revenge Seekers is here, we can finally discuss our ultimate plan for destroying our arch nemesis, Timmy Turner once and for all!

Crocker: Not yet! Since I am the one who thought this up, I will decide what happens next!

(Crocker, Dark Laser, and Foop cleared through the jungle until they made it to a large hotel resort where other villains were scattered around.)

Vicky: Where the heck am I?

Francis: Yeah! I'm late to give Turner his afternoon beating!

Crocker: AT EASE EVERYONE!

(All the villains turned to see Crocker approaching them.)

Crocker: You will all get your chance to destroy Turner and his FAIRIES! But first, you all have to do as I say! I have a plan that is going to shake this universe to its core! And now that you're all gathered here, that plan can finally begin!

(All the villains let out a loud roaring applause. The League Of Super Evil Revenge Seekers had just gained a few new members.)


	3. Doom Comes To Fairy World

(The sun rose up into the sky on this clear Monday morning. Timmy's alarm clock went off and he jumped out of bed where his fairies greeted him.)

Timmy: Well, the weekend is over. Which means I guess I'll be expecting all of my enemies to come back soon.

Wanda: Afraid so Timmy. But I just don't know if. . .

Timmy: Ah, who cares. Ever since I made that wish on Friday, I had the greatest weekend of my life. Remind me to make that wish again sometime.

Wanda: But Timmy. When you made that wish. . .

Cosmo: Can do Timmy T-Bone!

Timmy: Thanks. I knew I could. . .wait. T-Bone?

Cosmo: Yeah. That's you're wrestling name. Remember? The wrestling wish you were saving for Monday.

Timmy: Oh, right. Now I remember. Let's do that real quick.

Wanda: But what about school?

(Suddenly, something came crashing right through the bedroom window. It was a fairy wearing a pink tux and a diaper. And he looked pretty beat up.)

Timmy: Cupid? What are you doing here?

Poof: Poof poof?

Cupid: Huh? Oh, you guys? Oh, well. You'll have to do.

Wanda: what happened?

Cupid: There's a crazy fairy hunter up in Fairy World rounding up all of us fairies!

Timmy: Crazy fairy hunter? You don't suppose Crocker's up there again, do you?

Cupid: Hey, I don't know your enemies all that well kid.

Timmy: Looks like we'll have to do a little world saving before school starts.

Cosmo: You got it T-Bone!

Wanda: Uh, Timmy? You don't really think Crocker did this, do you?

Timmy: Well sure. I mean, who else could it have been?

* * *

><p>(As soon as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Cupid transported to Fairy World, they found it in a state of mass chaos fires were popping up everywhere and the fairies were scrambling about in the skies.)<p>

Cosmo: Wow. Crocker sure stepped up his game.

Timmy: Let's just get this over with. I wish. . .

(But Timmy was interrupted when another fairy came crashing down right in front of him much bigger than everyone else.)

Jorgen: GAH! Turner! You're here!

Timmy: Don't worry Jorgen. I'll wish Crocker out of Fairy World for you.

Jorgen: Crocker? You think he did this? No! This is entirely serious!

Wanda: But if Crocker is not behind this, then who is?

(Before Jorgen could say anything, a large butterfly net wrapped around his body trapping him like a mummy. Holding the net in her hands is the one responsible for the attack on Fairy World.)

Ms. Doombringer: Turner! I thought I'd find you here!

Timmy: MS. DOOMBRINGER?

Cosmo: Wow. It's not every day we see one of your lesser antagonists.

Ms. Doombringer: LESSER?

(Ms. Doombringer, brought out an incredibly sharp sword and pointed it at Cosmo's face.)

Cosmo: And when I say lesser, I mean uh. . .my wrestler persona! Lesser the Wrestler! Yep! That's me!

Cupid: Why are you attacking Fairy World?

Ms. Doombringer: Because I am a deranged fairy hunter! But it's about more than that. It's about revenge! After Turner avoided me the last time we met, I had been scheming to get back at him and his fairies. So I built my own portal to Fairy World and went on a rampage. And since I know you've visited this place more than any other godkid, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would show up! And now that I have you here, I am going to finish what I started!

Timmy: That's what you think! I wish. . .

(But before Timmy could make the wish, a couple of mechanized butterfly nets flew down and trapped Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Cupid.)

Timmy: Oh-no! They're trapped!

Ms. Doombringer: That's right! I built these special flying butterfly nets to track down and trap any fairy when it is about to make a wish. Now you are defenseless!

Timmy: Not quite. I still have one defense left. I call it, RUNNING AWAY!

(Timmy ran away screaming while Ms. Doombringer watched with laughter.)

Ms. Doombringer: You'll be back. You can't leave this place without them. Hahahahahahaha!

(Doombringer's flying butterfly nets flew down, picked up the captured fairies, and carried them off somewhere.)

* * *

><p>(Timmy meanwhile, ran through the streets of Fairy World looking for a place to hide.)<p>

Timmy: Aw, man! If Doombringer is taking over Fairy World, then she's gonna be a lot tougher than Crocker to get rid of!

(Suddenly, up in the sky, Timmy saw an entire group of Doombringers flying robot butterfly nets coming down right on top of him.)

Timmy: Gah! I gotta give these things the slip!

(While Timmy was running from the flying butterfly nets, he eventually found a large building with a giant star spinning on top.)

Timmy: Hey! It's the Wandos building! The producer of every magical item in Fairy World!

(Timmy jumped right through the window and immediately saw a large pile of wands right in front of him.)

Timmy: Perfect!

(As soon as the butterfly nets flew into the building, Timmy grabbed the first wand he saw and fired a magical blast of energy at them shutting them down.)

Timmy: Phew! This thing is awesome. Now to rescue Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. And everyone else in Fairy World.

(As Timmy ran back outside, he nearly tripped on one of the fallen butterfly nets. He also noticed a large 'L' written on each of the devices.)

Timmy: Weird. What's the L stand for? Ah, who cares. I've got to save the day. And I think I know just how to do it.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at an old warehouse, Ms. Doombringer had locked all of the fairies including Jorgen, Cupid, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda in cages.)<p>

Jorgen: Ugh! This cage is too puny! At least trap me in a much larger confinement than this rat trap!

Cupid: Yeah! And they're filthy too! Have you been keeping bears in here?

(Cosmo however was licking the floor of his cage.)

Cosmo: I don't know about bears. But I'm guessing these cages housed animals with serious stomach problems.

Wanda: You can't keep us in here forever you witch!

Ms. Doombringer: Of course I won't. Only until Turner comes to save you and I rip him to shreds. Then I'll rip all of YOU TO SHREDS!

Timmy: That's what you think lady!

(Ms. Doombringer turns around to see Timmy standing right outside by the door. Except he is wearing some pink wrestle gear.)

Timmy: For you don't stand a chance against the greatest wrestling star, TIMMY T-BONE!

Ms. Doombringer: We'll see about that. BUTTERFLY NETS, APPREHEND HIM!

(Even more of Ms. Doombringer's flying butterfly nets came flying down onto Timmy looking to catch him. But using his newfound wrestling strength, Timmy grabbed the nets by their handles and threw them across the room and towards the crazy fairy hunter knocking her away.)

Wanda: Timmy! You did it!

Cupid: And I am loving that outfit of yours! So mot rache.

Timmy: Hang on you guys! I'll get you out of there!

(Timmy ran over to the cages and used his strength to break them open. At that time, Doombringer finally stood back up only to see the army of angry fairies around her.)

Cosmo: We're free! And now evil lady. . .

(A wrestling costume was poofed onto Cosmo as well.)

Cosmo: . . .prepare to feel the wrath of LESSER THE WRESTLER!

Ms. Doombringer: Don't make me laugh!

(Ms. Doombringer brought out a bunch of knives and faced the fairies with a sadistic smile on her face. But before she could attack, her cell phone started beeping.)

Ms. Doombringer: Oh, hold that thought.

(When she brought the phone up, she read the text message to herself and grimaced.)

Ms. Doombringer: Rats. Oh, well. Another time then! This isn't over Turner! HAHAHAHAHA!

(Ms. Doombringer pressed a button on her wrist and teleported out of Fairy World before anyone could stop her.)

Jorgen: This is not good. If she can transport herself in and out of Fairy World like that, then we must be in great peril!

Wanda: Speaking of great peril, Timmy, isn't school about to start?

Timmy: Oh-no! That's right!

* * *

><p>Crocker: YOU'RE LATE! TARDINESS DOES NOT DO WELL FOR ME TURNER! F!<p>

(Mr. Crocker out away his F Blaster and went back to teaching the class, plus Timmy who was now in a smoking crater where his desk used to be. While Crocker is teaching, outside the window, Ms. Doombringer is holding a knife and gesturing towards Timmy. But Crocker shook his head knowing what she wanted to do.)

Crocker: Hmm. Perhaps sending Doombringer to fight Timmy first wasn't the best idea. If my plan is to work, then Turner must be kept alive. But still scarred. And I know the perfect candidate to scar him after school is done!

(Mr. Crocker laughed at his plan. But he stopped when he realized the class was listening to his monologue.)

Crocker: Ahem. BACK TO WORK!

(Immediately, the kids went back to writing their school work.)


End file.
